What Should Have Happened
by atqriderfan4life
Summary: This story takes place after the Episode Cult Fiction. Major Events are happening. See what really could have happened. Hope you will like the story. No Flames. Thanks.
1. Chapter One

This is going to be a cool Story. What happened after the episode Cult Fiction? What became of the other charatcers? Find out next.

The day after everyone left from the hospital, they were really worried about their English teacher and his accident as he was still not responding. They visited him every day until he got better. Shawn was thinking of what he said in theroom where the teacher was in. "It was a very good speech and I wondered if he really heard me " he thought. Jon was his name of course. Shawn remembered that from when he lived with the man. Shawn was still living with his parents Chet and Virna in a trailor park.

A few weeks later, the teacher gets released from the hospital. The nurse tells him to go home and get some rest and that someone from the hospital will be at his home to take care of him an that every day he will go to the hospital for Physical thearapy and stuff so that he could recover. "Now you go hoem and rest. Everyday at around three in the afternoon you will come here for tests and we will help you get better and we will have someone obver at your place evberyday to check on you and make sure you are alrigh and take care of you" the nurse said. He asked how the others were and she goes "They are doing really well. they are just worried and hope you are alive." So he goes home to rest.

A year has passed since the accident. It was their final year in high school. Eric was already in college. Feeny was still the principal. They never knew Mincus was in the same school as they were and was in the same grade. They get a handbook and it lists the name of the teachers and Jon's named happened to be listed. "Cool that he's listed here, but I don't think we have him as a teacher this year" says Topanga. "It stinks, but we have to move on with ot without him. I know Shawn that he was our mentor and like a father figure to you, but we have to move on." Says Cory. "Yeah. I Guess you are right." They head to class. This year they had Feeny though. They couldn't get rid of him. He was a mentor/teacher to them too, but they decided to move on without their former English teacher.

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry so short. Hope you will like this story. :) 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2. I don't own any of the charatcers but my own. Remember that.

They happened to bump into Minkus. Topanga and Minkus had the same amount of A's. They couldn't believe they were tried with 699 A's. At the end of the year, whoever had the most A's would win a bet that they made back when they were in grade school. They made a money bet. Whoever had the most would win. Cory and Shawn thought it was a crazy idea. "Ha. Seems like we meet again and we will keep on meeting again " says Minkus "Ha. You wouldn't dare to beat me at getting the most A's" says Topanga. "Try it, hon, but it won't work because I'll beat you. See ya around" said Minkus. "Don't worry about him, he's just messing with you." Said Cory. They all head to class.

Shawn couldn't believe his eyes when he say the girl he dated for two weeks. She was with another guy. Her name was Angela Moore. Shawn Wanted to go back out with her, but she turned him down because she was with another guy. He tried to get back with her, but it was no use. She happend to be th one with the purse Shawn found. It belonged to her. it was totally over for Angela and Shawn. "It's over, Shawn. I finally met someone new and you are just going to have to accept that and it's over between you and I" Angela says to Shawn. "Fine, if that's the way you feel, then I don't thing we should talk anymore" says Shawn. "You don't mean that, do you?" says Angela. "Yeah. I do." We will talk another time about it maybe." says Shawn.

Cory and Shawn happened to meet up with Joey Epstien and Frankie Stechino, the two bullies from when they met in the second season along with Harley Kiner. They both tell Cory and Shawn what happened to Harley. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Says Joey. "Yeah. It's Cory and Shawn". Says Frankie. "Long time no see." "Yeah. It's really been a long time. We have been busy." says Cory. "Yeah. Been really, really busy with school and stuff" says Shawn. "What happend to Harley?" Says Cory. "Well, we decided to go our own ways and so we did." Says Frankie. "Yeah. We stay in contact with him sometimes" says Joey. "He is now making indepenmdant films out in L.A." Says Frankie. "Well, we better go an when we get our yearbooks, hope you will sign them for us. Later" says Joey. They head off.

Eric was in college. He attended Pembrooke University. He was looking for a good roomate since he lived alone. Cory helped him find a good roomate. Cory and Shawn happened to meet a guy named Jack Newman. He went by Jack Hunter. He was Shawn's brother. He didn't know it was his brother until he found out. "Do you know who this guy is?" says Cory. "Yeah. I do. He's my brother." says Shawn. Cory gets Jack to meet Eric at his apartment. They started to like each other. Shawn and Jack never got along as brothers as they haven't seen one another in years.

Hope you liked this Chapter. More comming soon. Tell me what you think before going on. Thanks. 


	3. Chapter Three

This is chapter 3 of the story. I am hoping you will like this story.

Eric liked his roomate, Jack. They decided to get along great and Shawn and Angela decided to see one another after they meet Cory and Topanga at a resturaunt. They wanted what Cory and Topanga had which was cool. Cory was still living with his parents. Eric was in college. Cory and the gang hoped to go to the same college as their senior year would come to an end in a few months. Shawn had some few bugs to work out with his former teacher. He never wanted to forget about the English teacher he had. they were friends, they were everything. They just never talked sicne the accident. Shawn was eager to speak to him until Cory and Shawn saw Minkus again and told them that Minkus was on the other side of the school along with their former English teacher which Shawn just wanted to forget about the teacher and move on after what he told Moinkus about the other side of the school. "So, we meet again." Well, well well, isn't this a pretty picture." Says Minkus. "Where have you been all this time?" says Cory. "I happened to be on the other side of the school and that explains the disappearance of me and your former English teacher." says Minkus. "We never go over there." says Cory. "Yeah. We may get lost and you would never want to go there and get lost. Epecially with losers and it's really creapy over there." says Shawn. "That's nohting." Says Minkus. "Hey, Mr. Turner, wait up! I have to talk to you about something." says Minkus.

They didn't get their yearbooks until the week of Graduation. The last class was the last day then, Graduation would be a week later. Topanga was given the 700th A, beating Minkus by one whichj he has 699. After Topanga was given the A, they run into Minkus again. "She beat me, didn't she?" asked Minkus. "Yeah. Apprently she did unless you can get mre A's before school ends." says Cory "The bet we have is still on and school isn't over for another two weeks. I'll beat her." He leaves and Cory mumbles to himself saying "We'll just see about that." They were really looking forwad to see who wins the bet.

Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Angela discuss where they want to go to college. Cory wasn't too pleased when Topanga got accepted at Yale. They were all hoping to go to the same college. Cory got some advice from the principal who lives next door to him as he always gave advice to the Matthews. Cory just had to accept that she's going to Yale and had to accept it.

Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry so short, but the next may be alittle longer. Enjoy. 


	4. Should I or shouldn't I Continue?

Just a reminder that I don't own anyone but my own and rememebr that If you don't like the story, don't read and don't flame because i worked very hard on this and if you don't like it and want to flame this story, then don't bother reading. I am not going to write anything new as this is just for pretend. it's not like it's going to get published, so remember not to read if you are going to flame and just chill. Not sure if I want to continue since people are biatching saying that I need new material and that I need something new. I think I shall end the story cause people are flaming and bitching when it's just a story for pretend. I just want to know whether I should stop writting and stop this story where it is and take this story off the site or continue. I need reviews and what you all think cause i am thinking of not continuing cause I am getting bad reviews adn I think i am not really a good writter. I am thinking of discontinuing this story. I';ve been really busy with life and stuff, so that is why I haven't updated in a while. Hope yall had a great holiday. Thanks. 


End file.
